Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend Darkness of the Future
by Dragonwarriorgirl
Summary: Tomb Raider and Sandra Legend 1 on future new enemy way comes so Esther rules world, but Lara Croft, Amanda, Lara's Shadow, Sandra Legend, Jannie WolvesBlade, Bianca Vampire stop enemy for good.


Tomb Raider & Sandra Legend Darkness of the future Chapter 1:

The beginning hero cell the locked team. Locked teams stop is evil Esther her plan. Evil Esther mean person want rule world, but can't be heroes around, Evil Esther found an in mountain a stone is Legend. Esther said yes the Legend young warrior trap the stone million years. Ha! Now break her stone! Yes sir! Soldiers said saw down weary catch her do control? Esther said shut up people is control darkness gem powerful and name her Sandra evil Legend. Ha-ha! Sandra Legend hears said so weary get up, just lost Jannie WolvesBlade jump it attacks! Esther easy is control Jannie and Sandra. AGHHH! Now wake up sister's world is mine. MUHAHA! Yes cell the Mayor meeting place. Hello Mayor how your day? Mayor said you end battle now! No is talking you Mayor Meeting build hill, just final show down. See ya!

Mayor Not feels right, just Heroes watch your back. Locked team said please be careful Evil Esther plant next attack.

Evil Esther VS Mayor and Locked team

Hello Mayor nice is meeting you and people. People kill her, just evil never win. That true said, but eat words said. Alex said not feel right get out here jungle. Esther said people now new sister's Red fire Witch, Eva Ice witch. Witch? You witch too! Yes darkness witch! Yes missed friends are Sandra Legend and Jannie WolvesBlade! What? Two warriors did them. My destroy you! Locked team fear them just not right them. Go kill them! Sandra laser claw attack! Jannie death claw! Mayor and Locked team murder hand great warrior. People run crazy and scared. God help us hope new hero. Esther said sorry your God not save you! MUHAHAA!

Alex open a portal find Lara, Amanda

I hurry myself... Lara is quest find out have my mother? Amanda say Lara never change again, just think watch out? What is that? The hole sucks inside. AAAGHHH! Lara wake up said where are we? The future 3053 control evil Esther hurt me here jungle. Amanda well future looks pretty, but not back. No stand here fights evil Esther control poor Legend and WolvesBlade. Very sad for is them. Lara said who them part control? Yes heart, but not talk here is build Office Bob Hill help weapon in understand what you are! Huh? Let's going! Bianca watches here tear crying said final Lara Croft and Amanda.

Office Bob Hill Meeting first time!

Bob said Alex how you been? Ohm... Lara Croft? What you doing the future? You die long time past. Lara said here Alex part destiny here? Oh yeah so never die yet. Sorry about that, just yes story Legend, WolvesBlade and Vampire. What three people part way? Lara hears is people. The time million years past is warrior is Legend, WovesBlade and Vampire beginning great special story Elder tell them happen three people that Evil Legend attack good Legend is Elder fight back. But too strong! So save three hero sent earth trap stone time wake up million fight soul, but knew control help them you and Amanda mean partner blood need tough them hand shine light through you weapon transformer strong and power attack action them fight judge world! The destroy beginning now. Lara shock head said can't possible them partner look for you and Amanda. Wait remember Lara's Shadow? Lara's Shadow is about her? Need be here is part is quest. Don't know is happening her, just never see her. That too bad is Bianca Vampire. What Bianca you there? So what you need be partner. Don't know is Elder know coming happy see person. Thanks! Want check weapon Lara and partner Amanda. Amanda shock her partner said Lara wait for me. Bianca is sad and quit.

New Armor and Weapon

Bob said Lara weapon Gun ZRT is fire power shoots blue boom. Amanda stone had is black cold powerful way, just you control it. Amanda said love it! Bianca so quit, just good luck out me. Amanda said what wrong Bianca, just sorry not right, but forgive me? Bianca jump up said Yes! Ha-ha Lara starts laughing.

The computer is Message coming...

Dear: My friends...

The people trap big door from Evil Esther not people need be together.

From: Steve Kendrick

Amanda said that is big door left and right. Lara said right side free people. How do that Lara Croft. Huh? I am Lara s Shadow. What! You here is friend. Bianca said so cool. Lara said come be Lara's Shadow. Yes Lara! Amanda said let's going!

Esther kills people trap door

Esther said kill the people no one stops you! MUHAHAA! Soldiers going kill do!

Amanda and Bianca who free people big door

Amanda said know here other door? Yes save us people free together fight evil. Yes here help us, just open button red turn blue door long them like that. Bianca said never knew me, but guard door. Mean? One climb and other guard door problem me climb. Ok you stand guard do climb, just be careful. You partner tough your hand. Amanda did is shine a Bianca power together share had. Ready go need have problem free people. Amanda going climb too windy never give up be strong. Bianca said see the soldiers coming. Amanda said had hang to the final button so people ready the soldiers. Yes freedom! People out be free attack soldiers locked here so pay the prize. Soldiers fight back, just Amanda power up stone see rock through them. Bianca attack vampire viper blade! Soldiers fly sky blood out. Some soldier way is crying big baby. People so happy next big door other side. Let's go!

Esther Very upset...

Soldier said find new hero is strong and watches us move. Shut up find way and Sandra Legend, Jannie WolvesBlade destroy them. Yes sir! MUHAHAA!

Lara and Lara's Shadow find way save people big door

Lara's Shadow said door had button left and right punch button turn blue think about it. Lara said yes see that! Lara's Shadow said stand guard I fast you so beat. Lara said yeah whatever pal. Lara climbs up big door rain so hard! Lara's Shadow is watch out the danger. Lara final open the door come soldiers, but with Legend and WolvesBlade. This is lovely.

Sandra Legend & Jannie WolvesBlade first time fight

Sandra said so walk here action hero you joke me. MUHAHAA! Jannie said easy kick ass rat! MUHAHAA! Lara's Shadow so quit hears said Jannie eat live! We fights you lose team. Lara said please hears me, just love and care understand that. Sandra said make sick love is lair. Jannie fight now Lara's Shadow start fight hates it! AGGHHH! Sandra next bug in attack Lara Croft AGGHH! Laser claw attack! Lara dodge fire her gun! The fight still lot times, just Bianca make it time Vampire fire tank! Amanda said Lara and Lara's Shadow your ok? Yes thanks come back help us. Jannie said worry piss off kill you! Lara's Shadow attacks her in stomach. Sandra so quit not bug in Lara's Shadow hurt fast said no way far you. Lara's Shadow looks her why fight me. Sandra say yeah right, but not too fast me. Far way betters me. Ha-ha. Lara said idea Lara's Shadow scared her. Lara's Shadow make freaky out Sandra. Sandra hey back off please! Lara back Sandra shoot gun inside the heart break gem. AGHHH! NOOO! Jannie start wake up saw done her, just slow walk way. Lara's Shadow saw run come it her back.

Evil Witch's Fire and Ice stop hero

Fire Witch said no Sandra pain the gem that break it gem. Lara so witch's old rat think. Hey no call like that rat suck you're! What wrong cat out mouth. Amanda user the stone get rock shadow catch! Fire Witch dodge is fire ball! Bianca protection Amanda, just hit hard. Sandra yells out gem break out her. AGHHH! Sandra down flood heal pain, just saw Lara Croft protection her Legend. Ice said wow protection your soul for it. Lara said this is my partner. What hell! Fire said the true understand kill you now! Amanda attack out self shadow kick! Lara's Shadow hit Jannie heart; just dodge Jannie attack inside heart. Lara's Shadow AGHH! Jump back start the shoots heart Jannie. Jannie looks self pain black gem broke in self. AGHHH! Fire witch flame judge! Lara said watch out Lara's Shadow! Huh? Jannie protection Lara's Shadow claw attack! AGGHH! What world attacks me! Fire witch feel the pain boom up pain leave alone. Ice witch stand here said awesome job. Jannie black gem destroy out, just Wahoo feel good myself. Lara's Shadow looks her, just asking you oh okay! Yeah Lara's Shadow... Err... Huh? Bianca said Jannie you okay? Hey Bianca is you miss very lot! Watch guys control nasty witch Esther. True that! Ha-ha! Lara said Sandra feel better? Yes feel amazing sorry mean you, because not us it. No worry is new friend for you! Aww knew you said that, just partner tough Lara hand shine light together, just amazing friendship transformer gun Lara and armor two them. Strong together can't stop them. Wow feel good partner, just laughing so hard. Amanda looks easy go now, just Bob next quest. Sure.. Jannie said Lara's Shadow be partner? Lara's Shadow help you problem that it, just not partner. Jannie so quit said never mind oh, okay. Bianca looks Lara's Shadow said her problem. Not know that question.

Esther upset happen the big door is open

Esther happen people lost Legend and WolvesBlade so fast, just stop them. People help them is Lara Croft and Lara's Shadow, Amanda, Bianca Vampire. Esther said wait come the future, just little girl Alex leave soon. Surprise new evil is coming them. MUHAHAA!

Bob office new Quest...

Amanda said sweet home. Ha-ha Lara said not rest is Esther soldiers around. Bianca says she is right. Amanda said oh sister bubble butt times. Uhm... Sandra said what doing guys? Jannie quit looks Lara's Shadow said you ok Lara's Shadow? She asking her back I fine need not worry me please stop it. Jannie walking away so sad... Lara said Bob new quest? Bob said is factory food and stuff closer down Esther evil way people make dies hungry, just find way open factory up is keys two them good luck! Alex said doing good work friends. Sandra said is easy about keys, but enemy around story.

Chapter 2:

Factory Food & Stuff...

Lara said is darn Factory bigger door time future. Sandra said yeah said that again... Lara's Shadow shock me is different door way inside. Lara said nice way said it, just problem who stand guard. Amanda said I'm and Bianca be guard. Lara's Shadow with you is Jannie WovesBlade. What me! Please no me, just help problem evil enemy back you lot protection you. I build friendship please Lara's Shadow fight with you! Lara's Shadow says back okay fine impression never like you. Lara said well fix the problem now let go inside the door. Sure Lara, said Sandra. Amanda said good luck Lara Croft and Lara's Shadow!

Fire Witch maker a monster Destroy hero's

Fire said young sister need maker a monster. Ice said what! But did maker those monster, just looks is monster cell death tiger and flame ranger. Death Tiger fast bite and flame circle. Flame Ranger is hot death and hand flame ball. Fire said that good, but sent Lara Croft and Sandra Legend be destroy. MUHAHAA!

Lara Croft and Sandra Legend find key

Lara said Sandra feel not right there, just Sandra feel not right too, but evil come now! Err... Looks is cat? Big is Cat? I death Tiger, just here kill you please dies. Lara said oh yeah think easy for you! Sandra ready fight said words Lara... Lara said now come fight! Death Tiger attack fast bite! Sandra jump kick claw! Death Tiger crash head hurt it, just Lara new attack spirit claw! Death Tiger shock hit Lara down going be, but said wish pain it. Lara said had nothing be us, just death you re losing. Lara shoot to head end is monster. Defeated him is shadow fog out flood key. Lara done here let go out happen Lara's Shadow and Jannie.

Lara's Shadow and Jannie WolvesBlade find next key...

Lara's Shadow find way inside said feel hot here, but weird... Jannie said beat evil come long, but Lara's Shadow said shut up because stupid one. Jannie feel down said that. Flame Ranger said well, we'll Jannie and Lara's Shadow come death... MUHAHAA! Jannie said work together defeated him. Lara's Shadow start fights not care Jannie dies or live. Flame Circle! Lara's Shadow fast is dodge horn hand crash down. Jannie death claw! Flame Ranger surprise that attack, just never see it. You and Lara's Shadow work together. I said friend help team, just shut up! Jannie holes ball! Lara's Shadow so quit, just wish easy her care about me. Flame said nice, but you final good bye! Flame Ball! AGGHHH! Lara's Shadow said NOOO Jannie! Now very angry no more is done you. What you doing! Lara's Shadow catch him cut half own hand defeated her hand. AGHHH! Jannie can't move freeze bad way. That defeated him is key next Jannie, just finds it together.

Lara's Shadow comes outside saw other people...

Lara's Shadow said Lara is Jannie hurt my failure. Sandra said understand now, but no said that. Amanda said have a problem come is now. Bianca said is problem come we together tough hand shine up! Amanda stone double strong thing come up. Wahoo that powerful. Sandra said we fight them team work, just Lara s Shadow stands here protection Jannie please... Yes I am...

Team Hero's Destroy Soldiers...

Soldier said now stop hero never be us. AGHH! Lara looks too easy soldiers, just watch back too them. No problem is strong thing we are. Lara start jump sky shoots, just kill 11 soldier pass. Amanda power windy death size! Kill 11 soldiers. Bianca power bite enemy and cute blade blood 11 soldiers. LOL! Sandra power laser claw attack! Half some soldiers and hand locked blast! 20 kill soldiers. One soldier fear life, but said give up not hurt me please... Lara said be fear, but is gift kick face death. Lara said fight me fear bone out! Wahoo! Yes we awesome job!

Lara's Shadow can't wake up Jannie WolveBlade

Lara's Shadow said Jannie wake up please I need, just Jannie please! Lara's Shadow tough hand blue light hand, just need together. Shine up! Lara's Shadow feel the power, just Jannie please wake up. Lara's Shadow tear flood Jannie's face. Jannie start wake up eyes open, just said Lara's Shadow meeting friend forever. Lara's Shadow has you back good me.

Lara and Sandra, friends back...

Lara said Jannie feel better, but whom? Sandra looks Lara's Shadow feel better too? Yes you said that. LOL! Now open door because factory. Saw people get food, not like animal fight chance the Esther soldiers.

Team hero watch good new Report..

Hello people the Factory is open door, just come on free foods. I Ana Rice see ya, just new hero Lara Croft and Lara's Shadow, Amanda and Great hero time! Hey forgot us! That not right. Lara's Shadow said Jannie easy still best one me. Jannie so red face, but I not that good. Uhmm... Sandra said she right, but next quest Bob. Bob said find a Temple Legend looking it please find piece the sword. Sandra really who get here? Bob show the map is here Turn Dragon cave pass here, but carefully real dragon here not nice way. No problem dangerous us. LOL!

Esther thing know stop them evil way...

Esther said power world maker monster destroy is Mac Dragon and Code Dragon, just Dragon King. MUHAHAA! See good here are!

Turn Dragon Cave passes...

Lara said is pass Dragon Cave it Temple Legend, right? Yeah, but trouble way come on us. Amanda say we final them, just tell you dragons life here not easy thing Amanda. Jannie said we pass, just together closer find pass Temple Legend those monster not stop us. Hey lady ride Motorcycle Zt 0079 boot fast and gun left and right fire fast monster time fight back. Ha-ha! Cool thank you. I am doing Lara and Amanda, Lara's Shadow. I you Legend is evil monster Esther not true long period. Sandra so quit give three Motorcycle. Lara yells him why not? The sorry people hate them not hero. Lara said again never judge them, because not right 6 motorcycle now! Yes hero 6 motorcycle, just leave for good. Sandra why people care less us, we done bad is problem. Amanda say need wake up them hero too, just not us. Lara's Shadow quit said you right Amanda. Lara asking whatever said you guys still friends heart. Aww thanks your best guys. We ride on Cave Dragon pass... One monster dragon woke up is Mac Dragon yell upset way. Lara said wait end monster destroy way. Lara's Shadow ready fight! Jannie said Get your back Lara's Shadow! Sandra said right is stop here! Bianca said know Lara Croft not fear anyone. Mac Dragon fire tank! Watch out his attack. Jannie double attack claw death! Mac Dragon back off hit hard. Lara's Shadow come face monster double kick, she new attack fire through her soul. Jannie said fire fury now! Lara's Shadow fire fury attack! That power strong Mac Dragon no shoot to fight. He defeated for good.

Mac Dragon Defeated...

Lara said wow great power Lara's Shadow. She said yeah feel good true power! Jannie said amazing job friend. Sandra says nice chatting need going now. LOL!

Found Temple Legend problem climb...

Bianca said hey we found the Legend, but long climb hot lava cave. Amanda said wow is possible had earth pass climb the lava? Jannie said Amanda doing together no worry here helps out. Bianca said what friends for are.

Start Climb the Lava...

Lara said slow guys because lava not tops us. Jannie says some down here? Lara's Shadow said what wrong Jannie? Jannie says Lava monster it nasty one. Lara said climb fast now! Sandra not understanding said Lara. Sandra yells to fast! AGHHH! Lara helps me! Lara said Sandra had jump now! Sandra said okay Lara think going here. Amanda show monster hurt her better leave Sandra alone. Bianca come help too. Lara's Shadow thinks a plan and Jannie what do? Sandra jump fast can... Is so closer have her freaky life? Lava Monster high hill start attack lava soul blast! Lara starts soul power shock way kick! Lava Monster no strong leaves. The Defeated is for good. Wahoo Lara you rock! Let go Temple Legend! Booyah!

Chapter 3

Temple of the Legend

Lara said we found it, Lara's Shadow said wow so bigger Temple never see it before. Sandra says so pretty Temple Legend old times, but check out the true. Amanda said hey long words not understanding it. No worry care about said wall. We there is for it. Lara said the words and piece swords around Temple Legend. Jannie looks is around, but carefully feel danger now. Sandra said me too feel... Bianca not own one feel not right. Amanda why not feel do that! That is not time yet. See later find piece. Lara looks so quit says wow forgot me Legend? Ooop sorry is Lara come girl. Lara's Shadow said forgot me? Jannie yes girl move on. Bianca said Amanda come on never you alone. Amanda why lost is puppy. LOL!

Amanda and Bianca Find piece Sword

Amanda said look is? Bianca says like a sword piece gold and white blade. Amanda said like is one now? Yes that is, but spice shine on. Bianca said shine feel danger is monsters are way? Amanda wait monster is Code Dragon. Bianca said find piece return Lara in other people. That is good idea.

Lara's Shadow and Jannie WolvesBlade find more pieces

Lara's Shadow said fined the piece sword? Jannie no worry finds it, just feel is here, but Lara's Shadow understands home here. Lara's Shadow said looks want protection it. Yeah is home know future coming soon evilness. Jannie find a piece the sword here, but feel danger come now. Oh no Code Dragon!

Lara Croft and Sandra Legend final piece the swords

Sandra said find final piece sword, just funny it piece understand friendship. Lara said yeah not punch it! Hey looks is piece the sword on together. Sandra said hey problem monster the Code Dragon battle beginning.

Lara group VS Code Dragon

Sandra said now stop monster destroy is pass hot lava. Jannie like that idea you said. Bianca said let doing it. Amanda waiting first monster want? Oh yeah! Code Dragon said want you long destroy now! Sandra said hear now monster said. Ha-ha! Oh sorry, need a plan Amanda? Amanda so Code Dragon fined weak spot. Lara said okay is facing weak spot, because very tired blast tank laser on us. Your right Lara gets him out! Jannie quick jump top him, yeah Wahoo is awesome cow girl! Lara's Shadow said easy Jannie not hurt you. Okay Lara's Shadow now hit is. OW! Code Dragon said laser metal flame! Watch out come the attack, but now is attack laser claw attack! Wow is ow! Hey Legend kick ass! Lara said come on big baby you are! Code Dragon said you think your lose bacon head. Ha! Lara power spirit high now summon out the Flame V Wed! What! Oh, no I'm trap! Now Amanda! Yes lady is rock kick blast! Lara's Shadow said sonic shock shadow hole! Code Dragon I defeated now. Oh yeah kick him tail done!

Legend Sword is need build together friendship...

Sandra said need build together, because more strong everyday. Wow! Sword is together is powerful my strong before. Looks up is Dragon! Easy not hurt you, because protection is place. I name Red Alex. Oh I remember you last nice message us. Yes sure is happen the powerful attack never had before. Red said Sandra Legend power the courage is Fire, Lighting, Earth, Water, wood, Metal; Windy is powerful tooling your soul. Sandra need out you defeated Evil Esther understand help your friendship out is Lara Croft new power time, but Legend new power is you too have she had it! Work together meeting forever stand strong long time never be alone. Lara said I well protection your friendship. Red said strong think your Lara. LOL! Red said next person Jannie WolvesBlade power is friendship Windy, Storm, Flame, Darkness, Light, and Ocean. That powerful through your body is Lara's Shadow had those power too master souls Jannie. Jannie asking no worry care my friends better gold me. Red love said that! Red next one is Bianca Vampire power Love work on Fire, storm, and Shoot laser tank, Viper, Shock wave. Red said Bianca power and strong together Amanda some power, but care your friend is live. No one stop you, never again. Bianca said yes sir! Red said meet again in future, care take! Red Dragon leaves go on end Esther evil way.

Piece Mac and Code Dragon's are come together Dragon King...

Lara said go back outside hope don't Evil Esther nothing. Sandra you right, just forgot mean old lady, but find other way, two dragon's defeated block pass. Jannie bad feel about is see the piece skin Mac and Code strong big Dragon! What the earth now! Bianca said oh no Dragon King piece the Mac and Code face the monster now!

Lara and Friends VS Dragon King...

Lara said ready evil come Dragon King his attack. Sandra said work together fight is monster darn way! Amanda says kick metal butt kick! Lara said is good plan. Lara's Shadow looks them what plan. Jannie asking no worry my partner is friendship strong thing. Lara's Shadow you right, but understand evil Esther not easy. Yeah I know not easy ever give up still strong beat her. LOL! Dragon King said ahhh scared big baby, just burn up that funny. Lara comes out face the battle right now. Legend back attack claw flame top slide! AGGHHH! Dragon King attack quick flame! Watch out! Jannie attack death claw! That attack sees claw big time, but dangerous way! Dragon King Shock down, but got up attack fire tank fury! Jannie not see that attack, just down hard! Lara's Shadow said Jannie no please! Lara said shock storm me! Dragon King said so smart me, but dies next... Sandra jump said not her! Dragon King Attack Quick shadow flame! Sandra attack flame flip claw! Dragon King half body left and right death here him...

Chapter 4

Defeated Dragon King and Jannie so hurt hard...

Sandra said power, but Jannie be okay? Jannie said yeah I good that dragon powerful monster. Lara's Shadow said sure you okay feel so weary. Amanda says need find light guys find out.

Esther very upset Lara Croft stands around...

Esther said who they live on, just more hard now wake up hard time stop them. The Destruction Monster's time waiting is waking destroy Legend and WolvesBlabe, Vampire fast and smart warrior, but Legend and other give them. Esther said no need them powerful myself. MUHAHAHA!

Outside feel sky but evil time come up...

Lara said oh yeah back outside, just happen here. Amanda said oh no Bob his kill a monster. Evil Esther is dangerous power close end. Lara's Shadow said are not easy people thinking first, but Jannie hurt. Jannie said no worry feels better Lara's Shadow, but bad feel is... I am too. Bianca said thing battles are hand, just looks up lady! What the world! Jannie ho no them Destruction monster's is destiny killer us, because wake up time strong and fast warrior past there dangerous roots Legend and WovesBlade, Vampire death us. Lara said hell no, just not hurt great friends. Watch out Lara Croft! NOOO! Sandra Legend jump in action laser claw attack, but dodge attack so close cut her stomach. Sandra said watch out danger fight!

Destruction Monster's VS Lara and Friends...

Sandra said watch is self strong think. Lara said yes Sandra thanks, what want now? The death Legend, WolvesBlade and Vampire, just looks is partner them is law kill you too. But quick death you re human. Jannie attack death claw! Dodge attack sword judge! Jannie down off him, just not easy delete we can. Destruction three name Flu, Chill, and Dragon Bean. Flu destroys legend stand one place get bad. Chill fast cut WolvesBlade easy butter, Dragon Bean good fly attack down Vampire her face. Wow is tough are! Evil Esther summon monster kill us. Lara said no worry 6 us and three them, just we stop them on faith yourself. Yes your right, just we power is not little thing scared us. AGGHHH! Flu attack flame slaw! Lara shoots blast power break metal, but dodge again. Lara looks eyes Sandra we can! Oh see them fast, but are happen them. Sandra flame flu claw! Lara attack spirit blast cut! Flu wishes first Lara or Sandra? I thing Lara attack! Sandra now! Legend mode powerful up fury boom flame! Lara jump way. Flu said oh no! Yes is done. Other one start laugh thing that way us. You re wrong! People need together stand time monster we are! What them do now! Lara's Shadow said thing transformer around level is! Oh no! Destruction Web X Monster's now big you re, or yes strong and fast too. MUHAHAHAA! Jannie said can't did it power together friendship power thing love care other! Sandra Legend and Lara Croft close hand together feel your power said you can! Amanda and Bianca Vampire close hand feel power you can! Lara's Shadow and I feel the power through! Destruction Web X said fear about is. Them shine great light, just attack fury summon boom! Sandra and Jannie, Bianca long together summon hill hell laser! AGGHHHH! Yes we can! Punch power more! Oh NOOOO! AHH! Lara said yes we did it! Ha-ha! Wahoo! That booms some brain! LOL!

Defeated Destruction Web X Monster history...

Lara said we power know user it, just little Alex how yourself? I bad is kill Bob poor them. You go the Factory is weary sport Esther plan Factory place go now!

Esther Speak now end the World...

Esther you hero know here, but good thing is not work like thing real power Doom world on code world break and die too. Lara said you monster! MUHAHA! No your monster Lara Croft! Sorry is over now! Soldiers attack Red fire Witch, Eva Ice witch destroy them!

Battle live or death...

Lara said Soldiers and two witch's dangerous, just Esther know idea get strong. Amanda said enemy never learns hero light wins! Lara's Shadow said learn something people fight with us. Sandra says feel so close very fights strong understand love together we care more times. Jannie said your right friendship build strong together. Bianca said yeah crazy time trap but full up friendship. Sandra asking Lara you ready? Yes I'm! Jannie said how about you? Lara's Shadow yes I will. Bianca ready right on? Amanda yes here helps! Soldiers attack them. Lara jump attack power punch! Lara's Shadow dodge face the enemy leg slam hit! Wow said Jannie. Amanda hit stone spirit monster crash enemy! Bianca attack blade claw! Sandra attack flame claw fury! Jannie attack double death claw! AGGHHH! Jannie attack is power see the claw black way crash the enemy! Sandra attack power burn enemy know what do is nothing. Bianca attack is quick cut enemy the half knows come hunter death! Soldiers are history, but stand around two witches.

Two Witch's Understand weary think?

Red Witch said you think stop us you dream freaky! Eve said great team not fights them so strong! Red said what wrong you? Red check strong so high more before is weary, just help them chance peace them. Go Eve understand we feel. Eve said Lara Croft you win the battle not fight if help you, just destroy the factory is 10 them. You need us you know that! Really is? Sandra said oh okay understand your feel, but trick okay! Yes we promise!

Chapter 5

Freeze Death Factory and cold death bone people

Lara said why cell like it? Red said death million people is Esther kill them nasty factory, just old sister never nice us. Never learn new peace stuff world, but darkness side. Eve said it is Esther never chance action. Eve asking Lara your friend s power stop her, but is factory get destroy is factories that weary spot! Wow guys want your old sister why? Because world weary code die, but save it! Lara's Shadow said let go inside the factory. Good idea Lara's Shadow! LOL! Sandra walking is flood down the ice. AGGHHH! Lara said Sandra you okay? Sandra flood miles down can't wake up freeze cold feel death here wait I die! Lara helps me please... I fear is dying. Jannie jump around find her, but nothing her! Eve said is trap Legend evil Esther trick leave message.

From: Esther the Witch

She said want flood down my trap someone die your hand, just watch your death! MUHAHA! Luck is death!

Lara goes crazy now...

Jannie said calm down Lara Croft is end yet? Sandra fine we destroy factory now quick Esther evil plan us. Lara's Shadow asking she right thinks save world too. Lara says save Sandra my friend and partner. Jannie got mad Lara hit head, just calm down. Lara sit down is easy self. Amanda said never see Lara action like it. Bianca said you said it. I need your help Amanda. Oh okay Bianca! Sandra feel the pain can't move is die here. Wrong people don't care about me. Oh no! Lara calm down ready boom up factory sorry Sandra die here... Go is run now! Boom pop hard break factory down ice close up! Jannie said burn down flame and ice! Lara flood down crying so bad lose Sandra die now! Bianca said oh Sandra you okay! Goodbye Sandra Legend good friend.

Skull Dragon Factory is more dragon hunter for us

Lara said so other factory need destroy now! Lara's Shadow know miss her! Yeah feel so alone, but learn it work on. Amanda said we find last, oh okay Lara. Hope so. Fire witch said want me find her, just Eve stand here help out is factory. That good idea said Bianca. Lara said be carefully lose my friends. LOL! No worry finds her see happen. Fire Witch go back other factory got boom up. Eve said we carefully here the dragon not nice play around, so destroy the factory way. Let doing!

Fire Witch back Freeze Death Factory found out

Fire said Sandra Legend where are you! Please Lara Croft want you please understand...? Yes me here very weary and cold. Sandra you re live? Yeah never Lara Croft is close friend stand together. Fire said warm up feel your strong.

Back other Factory Skull Dragon hopes okay?

Eve said now hit it! Boom up, but one skull dragon attack Lara bite! Lara start yells is hurt her bad. Lara's Shadow punches way! Skull dragon ow is it punches you back! AGGHH! Jannie attack circle blade! Lara's Shadow nice hit, but I did friend. Amanda said Lara you okay? Feel hurt please my blood stop it Amanda. Bianca said oh no! Lara's Shadow said Lara please be strong is need friend. Amanda says lose long blood... Lara said Lara's Shadow be strong now go fight... Last breathe she die. No Lara Croft please leave us! Lara's Shadow very angry so darkness summon crush! AGGHHH! Skull Dragon oh no! AGGHHH! Amanda get Lara body so cold time, because boom the factory.

Amanda think about Lara Body now...

Bianca said she not die now, just terrible! Eve looks them lose hope now. Esther far way said yes Lara Croft is history. MUHAHAHA! Jannie said never happen to Lara Croft feel so bad. Fire said I here Sandra Legend too. What! Lara Croft is dying now. What! That is possible... Sandra says no Lara why leave be alone. Wait you die too, because partner is it different us. I change that to we are, but never die because my heart Lara Croft heal now. Sandra said the words Lara wake up thing die is wake up heal her soul. Lara is looks saw Sandra Legend my partner you re live! Yeah sure Lara Croft never leaves alone my heart lot time! Lara said we let go together.

Sea Underground Factory

Where the Factory? Said is Sandra. Fire said underground the sea. What! Amanda how going here sea? Lara's Shadow said looks inside on Sea open down. Jannie said you right Lara's Shadow Err... Lara's Shadow said easy tiger! Eve said now don't impression now! Now go Lara's Shadow and Jannie Wolvesblade, Bianca and Amanda, Sandra and Lara Croft know doing it danger here, but watch back sea monster down sea. Let's going! Lara down swim is close Sandra laugh down sea, just who breathe water? Lara's Shadow she breathes because Jannie power through no problem it. Bianca through is Amanda breathe water power one!

Sea Underground Factory Lara weird thinks?

Lara why guys have on is protection your mouth. You people not breathe. Sandra said Lara breathe water to power through me so die water, because me. Lara forgot that! Now clean that off so job doing factory is down. LOL! Jannie who destroy the factory? Good question Jannie? What is piper here, said Lara's Shadow. Nice Lara's Shadow smart you're. Ha-ha! Sandra feels something earth, just looks now is monster Sea dragon! Jannie said me and Lara's Shadow care him monster do plan!

Sea Dragon VS Jannie and Lara's Shadow

Sea Dragon said think your strong two? Lara's Shadow come head think is training! Yeah player! Jannie said here kick your ass now! Ohm you fear me your wrong piss off. Sea Dragon not problem catch the Lara's Shadow hard fast her. MUHAHAA! Lara's Shadow NOOO! Please not her you monster. AGHH! Sea Dragon oh very angry is funny no more, huh? Punch away Jannie crash the wall. Lara's Shadow said pay for that! Whatever! Lara's Shadow crush loses it bad... Jannie said not forgot me please stand wake. She tear flood down, just NOOO! Lara's Shadow please my friend never loses you! Jannie shine like blue light power friendship out her! AGGHH! Outside Jannie is transformer great dangerous warrior. Jannie chance is now MetalWolves power Friendship like metal body it weapon back ready fire down enemy and light blast boom enemy way! AGGHH! MetalWolves like pick me now! Sea Dragon freaky out leave going Lara's Shadow is weary down no strong. Sea Dragon not bad one time! Sandra said Jannie transformer MetalWolves amazing power! Lara says why that! Bianca summons her friendship care and know enemy better. Amanda done here soon boom up factory the underground sea, but wait for Jannie and Lara's Shadow come back monster face it!

MetalWolves VS Sea Dragon Arena 2

MetalWoves said wrong fear me? Sea Dragon you wish that! Sea dragon attack bites blast! MetalWolves said like hurt my friend attack Ice Eyes laser! MetalWoves fast up attack tank blast fire! AGGHH! Sea Dragon attack back she, just MetalWolves light blast! Boom enemy the power! Sea Dragon defeated it! Oh yeah rock on! Transformer is backing Jannie.

Jannie Worry Lara's Shadow...

Jannie hey pal you okay? Lara's Shadow said yes thank you braves my friend. Thank you powerful friendship summon need help come save you! Everyone said friend for help out nice friend are you. LOL! Let's going friend is think worry Lara other friends. Sure is thing.

Lara wait for Jannie and Lara's Shadow escape

Lara said wait you two what happen? I transformer MetalWolves warrior friendship! Awesome Jannie! Got out here now! The factory boom up history on sea, just new warrior summons friendship.

Chapter 6

Next Dark Fog Factory

Eve said welcome live, but funs the Sea Underground Factory? No is next Factory cell? Dark Fog Factory! Why cell like that? The fog protection Factory know there power do that! Jannie said ready whatever monster had there? Yes you right better not run there smart we are! Amanda said hired close be there... Lara's Shadow said one and one going there factory and find the monster user know. Lara said we going now or kick butt down there! Sandra says I love the action. Jannie oh okay crazy you said times. What! Lara's Shadow stop drama thing first time.

Dark Fog Factory Dangerous

Red said hard the see the factory, but summons flame inside user fire light around. Lara said shadow is way! Eve said guard the factory MenRock Monster. Oh no! Jannie transformer MetalWolves so bad head for you! MenRock said thing stop me attack soul torn! MetalWolves dodge is attack tank blast fire! AGGHH! MenRock flood down fog again. MetalWolves said go now find the factory destroy no worry rock head! Lara's Shadow quit knows something you re happen Jannie what is about it. Sandra said we pal find factory. MenRock surprise attacks MetalWolves AGGHHH! Crash the wall hard hear far way. Bianca said not feel right other monster? Red said oh no! The Sorrow Guard Men is monster too. Eve said who Esther smart is monsters, she know betrayer, but know strong fight thing. Sandra said I courage nothing pass nasty guard freaky. Sorrow guard Men fire sorrow power weapon, just dodge attack monster shock my body. Oh no! Sorrow Guard Men what wrong Sandra Legend is hurt you. Lara said what wrong? Sandra! Bianca powerful love so is come attack blast death! Sorrow guard men dodge and fast hit Lara Croft crash the wall. NO LARA! Sandra very angry transformer her courage now! Big the body is Legend Crushes strong warrior the courage powerful crush torn and she punches enemy gone slam death! Bianca said warrior other help out, awesome! Wow! Legend Crushes attack crush torn! Sorrow Guard Men slam hard death now. Now help MetalWolves other monster goes now Bianca cares my partner. Yes sure well friend. Watch your back MenRock. Oh okay.

MetalWolves & Legend Crushes VS MenRock

MetalWolves can't less power now need help bad. MenRock said so weary now, but think strong is over! Legend Crushes attack torn slam! Huh? OW! MetalWolves said what that! I Legend Crushes remember friend. Yes Legend you transformer too. Yeah never give up me there your friend stand fight right thing. Thank you need understand friendship my heart. MetalWolves strong be double time! Oh yeah see is MenRock bubble kick butt! Final light blast! AGGHH! What hell is powerful weapon... NOO history! Yes! We did it! Yeah together true friendship! Thanks, going now help other... Let going!

Final Dark Fog Factory find it destroy...

Lara said find the darn factory now not hiding no more. Lara's Shadow attack first shadow boom! Break power piece piper. Wow awesome work Lara's Shadow! Hey Lara's Shadow you okay? Lara you okay too? Yes Jannie and Sandra. We worry about two? LOL! Oh thanks! Eve said time impression break factory. Sure Eve, where Red? Red said I there lava in factory is weird? Sandra Legend jump inside Lava, power piper. Lara said NOO! Sandra! Jannie jump it too. Lara's Shadow said why doing that!

Sandra and Jannie inside Lava Piper destroy it!

Sandra said what thing inside lava piper, but have destroy power darkness oh no! Jannie said what hell is that? The story Legend book monster Ray Great metal monster. Wait it. Mean Ray red Black monster! Yes who Esther had monster here! Know why! She knew destroy factory summon great monster, but looks great monster come us. We here together it power win! Not Esther fear you, just she fear us! Oh yeah now destroy the factory! AGGHH! Piper top boom down! Out the monster! Jannie start is transformer, but catch jannie easy way. Sandra said Jannie! NOO!

Ray Red Black Monster Summon outside Destroy & Jannie jump friendship other step!

Sandra outside factory said Lara other monster the factory. Red said the dragon great legend history million. Yes not agree us very angry! Bianca said why happen Jannie? Sandra said catch that monster! What! Sorry she transformer, but escape time. Lara's Shadow said I know is happening her. Jannie! Amanda said care knew it, just action strong for her! Lara said need got him down. Who! Lara's Shadow said Eve attack ice freeze up get Jannie right hand. Okay like it! Red attack fire dragon! Ray attack flame doom x5! Wow great power, just now Eve attack magic Ice blast! Freeze the monster while, just Lara's Shadow jump inside get Jannie off. Ray very angry sees hate eyes the Legend one around is world! Ray attack windy blast! AGGHH! Amanda red laser! Ray dodge quick attack claw close enemy in catch Lara's Shadow feel pain Jannie soul just wake up see long, transformer MetalWolves Ice eyes laser! Ray attack great stone flame! AGGHH! MetalWolves not strong save her! Legend transformer, just Ray stop transformer is attack eyes death! The attack is blind the quest. AGGHHH! I can't see going. Lara's Shadow crash him hand, just can't fight back it! The end she or MetalWolves strong sure stop him! MetalWolves attack blast fire! Dodge again tail slam! AGGHH! Lara's Shadow not loses me here for you! Bianca said change the? MetalWolves change too DreamWolves power strong the attack is dream circle in portal change past or future time want. LOL! Second attack speed blast and iron tail, twice madness so more attack. The warrior high point no one chance me. AGGHH! Ray freaky out great is monster time out. DreamWolves worry is me, just feel better kill you! Dream Circle! The she vanish come last bite death! Ray scared out let going Lara's Shadow. DreamWolves power twice madness, just bad day now! Ray flame up hard death him just break easy the Defeated! The factory fast it nothing here. The fog clean up, but Lara's Shadow not move, just Jannie for her.

Lara's Shadow stand strong or she died?

Jannie easy is Lara's Shadow here for you, just no worry. She said oh Jannie mean give my faith. Never give up your faith you believe it! I your friend need you so much, just not lose you! Lot time danger first time means me so hurt protection. I open your eyes need not fight lose have me! Lara's Shadow please not leaves alone! Lara's Shadow said your heart is my here for you! She breathe died, NOOO! Wait I died too! The power you are strong friendship. Sandra now eyes again, but believe died Lara's Shadow! Jannie stand here it secrets. Hope understands miss so much.

Ready Tomb Rock Factory next comes...

Jannie saw spirit vanish Lara's Shadow, just crying so hard pain. Sandra know she feel partner died, just can't believe be great team heart! Yes move on not easy!

Tomb Rock Factory

Eve said tomb rock factory hidings tomb rock around is carefully guard here, what the monster? Riron strong and hard crash head! Jannie freaky out know fear like this, just Lara's Shadow leave me so soon! The far way Esther talk Riron about want you give is Jannie WolvesBlade darkness fear stone! Red witch said is tomb blue stone give wish like Lara's Shadow makes best friend. Wow that true for us. Lara said wow know so much, just is weird for Witch's? Yeah know wake up Esther stories them is very nice, but darkness witch it monster past very evil something Evil Legend's happen times. Oh other enemy you re comes future. Right know last... We find the factory, so think Jannie. You right let going find factory. LOL! Amanda said hate it action Lara's Shadow not here is feel weird without her! Yes come her feel together build friendship close need help her get back soul, find stone blue. Bianca feels is danger! Jannie run so fast it finds stone soon. I wish Lara's Shadow come back need her so much. Stone blue shine up so amazing power. The light heaven see her down the flood close eyes start wake up. Jannie says I come for you! The voice said not times WolvesBlade! AGGHHH! Riron now control darkness stone more is powerful hateful! Lara's Shadow fast can, to later! Jannie power hateful a through her attitude change dark side...

The Darkness Jannie WolvesBlade fear out evil!

Lara's Shadow said Jannie not you! Wake up please! Riron said not remember you, just evil Witch it you forgot! Lara says you monster! MUHAHAA! Sandra jump is transformer Legend Crushes! See great fighting is times.

Riron Strong Guard VS Sandra Legend and friends

Legend Crushes attack claw doom! Riron attack red torn! Legend Crushes got hit hard for it pain kill down! Lara said Sandra help hand you out? Yes trick Riron him easy attack! Lara start shoot back, but hard rock! Riron sick is Lara attack start windy torn! Slam Death! Nice shot it slam body! AGGHHH! Sandra! NOOO! Lara croft power soul dooms lighting! Riron freaky out lighting shock good for now! Lara is trouble him! Riron said what wrong lose hope? Legend Crushes stand up weary down; never give up my friend power courage. Lara comes for you! Shine her body transformer high step Legend Knight Power attack light shield hit enemy shock down in other judge blast! More different attack! I so good knight power crush my enemy s history. Lara said is lovely today. Amanda wows Sandra Legend hot and cool! Amanda why transformer Bianca for me? Why! Never danger my friend is problem it. I asking pal, oh okay Amanda. Riron said your death is mine! Legend Knight I think so, but live on! AGGHH! Light Shield! Red Torn! Riron death is history! Judge Blast! NOO! He is defeated!

Jannie WovesBlade transformer DarknessWolves...

Bianca Oh no! Jannie transformer monster darknessWolves not easy destroy! Legend Knight Attack trust circle Judge! DarknessWolves hit, but red eyes on her! Nightmare claw! AGGHHH! Legend hurt defeated down back Sandra Legend. Nightmare claw weary enemy down! Lara's Shadow fights you! You no match, so see ya! DarknessWolves leave other place! The factory got destroy! Wow! The fights are doing! Let going! Lara's Shadow comes back, just save you Jannie friend for live!

DarknessWolves know you re happening her...

She said know who I am; just feel soul half need a friend, but why! Now next Factory Metal Rocker mine fool it! MUHAHAA!

The Metal Rocker Factory...

Eve said Metal Rocker guard monster Jack Freaky killer so fast attack enemy! Sandra said the factory is time! Long towers hard trust! Amanda said destroy thing here. Bianca says we not sure Amanda! AGGHHH! Crash down is DarknessWolves deal fight for you what your name? I name Lara's Shadow not remembers me? I partner! What! I had a partner that weird! No worry end evil way inside your heart! Huh! Whatever pretty going down hard! MUHAHAA! What pretty! Oh, no! Jack Freaky Killer it out attack us? DarknessWolves Fury boom! Jack Freaky Killer slams sorrow!

DarknessWolves VS Jack Freaky Killer

DarknessWolves said you Jack destroy deal Lara's Shadow now died! Whatever! Attack traps soul! What! You scared kick your butt! Yeah right never kick my butt! I smart you! You think, just attack skull death bat! AGGHHH! Can't believe is! Burn him down! Bianca said wow who can power darkness!

DarknessWolves VS Lara's Shadow part 2

DarknessWolves ready you died Lara's Shadow no mercy? No worry history dark heart. Huh! DarknessWolves attack shadow death! Lara's Shadow dodge it slam the face! The hit wall need find the factory here the wall. Wow breaks top badness... DarknessWolves you good see ya next times. Hey not leave now got start! I love you Jannie my friend please! DarknessWolves think her talking about? Think her hard... Wait know now piece it partner need me, just I need her too. Hurry Lara's Shadow thing going down.

The Factory crash down...

Lara's Shadow I so close save her just can't believe it! Eve said next time friend. I sure come back hope so...

Chapter 7

Toy Cartoon Factory...

Eve is factory Toy cartoon danger here toy come out attack you and control mind too. Watch your back! Sandra said that toy nice power! Red said yes is, just carefully leader Toy RC Tower monster not easy day. Bianca says we be there! Amanda said so toy attack us? Lara said not joke around. Sandra said looks toy monster come out! Lara's Shadow not sees DarknessWolves yet! Lara's Shadow watches your back! DarknessWolves crash inside, just Toy monster is Scared Ball Z8. Hey DarknessWolves come for, just awesome she me.

Toy Ball Z8 Monster VS DarknessWolves

So want play me? You re died! Z8 is Blast! Attack shadow fire! DarknessWolves pain Z8 trap hard said Lara's Shadow I need you, just sorry attack you know who I am. I remember you now help me, just my heart trust you! Lara's Shadow jump attack hit spot down! Toy Ball Z8 weary down, wow that hit my turn scared tower! DarknessWolves transformer high point not hurt her! Sandra said never transformer power darkness! What that! Spider Toy D4 monster attack doom torn! AGGHHH! Amanda NOOO! Bianca first transformer power love! Shadow Vampire the attack sorrow flood twice, torn sorrow boom! The more attack... Hey stupid spider back off! Wow warrior for love dangerous nice summon out! Sorrow flood twice! Your bug died first! Ha-ha! Amanda said yes final transformer looks pretty. I... Pretty thanks! DarknessWolves is now WarriorDarkWolves warrior past time fear her! The attack beast blast! Sign Good shock! The mouth big carefully be lunch, just bite fire! The lots attack... Toy Ball Z8 freaky out said you win! AGGHHH! Beast blast! Destroy you fool.

Jannie back the normal self...

Jannie small back she it person. Miss so much friend your back Lara's Shadow! Lara's Shadow said yeah back never you alone. Thanks pal. Lara said good back Jannie and Lara's Shadow help us find the factory. Sure Lara Croft misses too! LOL! Lara smile again.

See secret weird Factory...

What the world is factory the Toy RC Tower monster? Bianca said that is? Eve said can't believe is... Red said secret it Esther making monster the factory it! Oh gosh so bigger tower thing live! Esther kill her do is... Lara said Amanda calm down not wake up yet? Oh, no! Everyone said why open your mouth Lara! He wakes up now! Watch your back! Lara quit mind thing so bigger us live it! Think is the end? Lara and is everyone?

Toy RC Tower monster VS Lara Fear come out and Light Sandra Transformers for Lara!

Toy RC Tower Monster laser shock boom! Lara fear freaky, Lara move now! Sandra jump in transformer fast Legend Crushes be Legend Knight Shield! Lara sorry Sandra guard me! Sandra said whatever happen here protection friend for! Lara said I freaky out the monster! Lara lot scared time, make stop us! I show you the light me! AGGHHH! Sandra power light transformer now! Toy RC Tower attack Lara's Shadow Red eyes laser! Jannie transformer MetalWolves to DreamWoves attack speed blast! Bianca transformer again back Shadow Vampire. AGGGHH! Torn sorrow boom! Toy RC Tower start laugh said got have! Legend WarKnight is warrior power Light attack hunter gun! Light tank blast! Trust unlocked! Is more are different attack. What hell you! I light Legend WarKnight now end trust Unlocked! NOOO! Him destroy inside, just factory boom up! Yes nice shot!

Eve hurt the blast just hiding herself...

Lara said thank you stand up for you! Sandra learns that people fear the trust or much thing hurt you, not alone. Eve flood down, just Lara's Shadow down power now have fly wing time it! Lara's Shadow catches Eve Ice Witch. Eve said sorry Lara's Shadow over for me. Please not say I heal you now! Jannie down place Lara's Shadow said what happen her? Eve said why did for me? Everyone 2nd is change Eve. Thank you great is friend. Red start crying gives 2nd change too! Yes help lot time you forgive to? Thank you great family for me! Family is? Yeah action is family together. Everyone smile back and laugh so hard.

Clock Time Factory

Amanda said that longer factory never sees! Wow! Red said Clock Time Factory metal monster no mercy no one! Now two going! Amanda said we down now! Bianca said yeah you drunk? What not drunk, just happy great friends I learn lots! Why so hot here! I said Sandra on sand desert here. Ohm bad... Sandra feel funny now, just Metal Monster catch like butter! Sandra! Lara start run for her, but later got her. Who? Why? Eve said got her she weary the team. Lara's Shadow that weird easy catch fast, because sand is weary player hunter them live! Yes Lara's Shadow got smart! Yeah thanks! Jannie oh sister smart yeah right she mouth talk for it. LOL! She turns around looks Jannie! What! You feel talk too! Jannie turn so red her face, just shut mouth up, but trick got Lara's Shadow back her oh yeah like that, Err... Lara's Shadow not now Jannie okay kick your ass now. OW! OOO! That got hurt now! Lara's Shadow said tells you got hurt you! Oh sorry Lara's Shadow, just happen Jannie Wolvesblade sucks the sand. Lara's Shadow help me! She turns back Jannie! Got you time, but Metal Monster trap Lara's Shadow monster back her shock death! Jannie turn red eyes very angry! Shock red around! AGGHHH! MetalWolves transformer DarknessWolves together be one monster! IronWolves piece DarknessWolves and MetalWolves together is IronWolves high warrior dangerous and friendship hope together! Lara's Shadow quit shock said oh pal, just I love you too! Yes did too! Attack lava horror blast! Metal Monster destroys everyone died! Sandra flood down said IronWolves wow! That power destroys the factory now! AGGGHH! The power shine light attack fire ball Wolf! The history factory! Lara said Jannie and Lara's Shadow get here now! Everyone run fast can... Factory down flood break down, just jump around save spot, just Lara's Shadow and Jannie left behind. Jannie have partner hand hang on together see the eyes fear. Oh no part bigger jump need, Lara's Shadow you ready! She said hurry back down now! Two start jump high can, just Lara and Sandra got them good! No worry got you pal. Jannie Wahoo yes we did it, mean we? You power destroy the factory. Oh yeah! Everyone start laughing!

The Bug's Factory

Red said going back is factory wait is wrong is one? The Bug's Factory is nasty monster, just watch your back hurt never knew here. So thanks need pet talk. Amanda said whatever care here! Bianca said she right, but got lose... Wait guys need thing a plan. Oh okay nice plan. We go one and one, just back one and one. Jannie said good plan, but whom first going? You and Lara's Shadow go danger! Yeah let go!

The one and one team Jannie and Lara's Shadow

Start is running Jannie and Lara's Shadow sees no enemy, but wait come face to face Bug's Monster! Jannie attack final shadow ball! AGGHH! The bugs back off wait kill the team! Lara said let go Sandra! Oh okay friend! Lara and Sandra go is running now! The Amanda and Bianca come down too! The bug attack Amanda on back, just yell hard! AAGGGHH! What happen up here? Eve and Red attack double Ice and flame twice! Bianca said thank Eve and Red! No problem friend. Amanda hurt back so bad pain. Lara said Amanda you okay friend? Bianca so quit said why happen Amanda want so angry! The bug's wanted here one place! Attack blade cut! AGGGHH! That is now transformer MetalWolves Ice eyes blast! The Bug's defeated booya! The burn up! Lara's Shadow said you amazing more it! Ha-ha! We not done yet? Oh is big come way. Bianca transformer Shadow Vampire Torn sorrow boom! What hell is that? Eve says Iron Bug strong and great monster past Legend. Sandra said care time fight on! Bianca said what you doing Sandra! AGGHHH! Laser light claw attack! The monster destroy quickly knew about it. LOL! Wait other one dangerous one! Fire Bug is attack flame fury! Jannie attack death claw! Shot down fire bug. Lara said what is next monster come way? Wood Bug attack time windy! Bianca attack blade blast! Lara power hand color blue shines the attack shock wave! AGGGHHH! Wow Lara that kick baby! LOL! That end here, check Amanda she okay.

Amanda very hurt hard...

Bianca said Esther every hurt long time, just very sick person. Red says yes is true lose, just that plan is. Sandra said smart her not flood trick evil Witch, you not nice way! Eve understand Legend punch strong hero lot time! Amanda said me too do best help end. Bianca yeah help us, just heal your back is okay. Yes let the factory down! Hey Factory here mud bug guard it! Jannie said Lara's Shadow look is good idea the piper strong crash bug darn life. Lara's Shadow wow good one! Lara going do that, just find way destroy the factory.

Jannie and Lara's Shadow find way break piper head bugs guard here the factory

Hey see the box move it, just watch out nasty bug attack now? Jannie transformer MetalWolves Tank blast fire! Yeah burn up freaky bug! LOL! Oh sister you think your funny. I am funny, is no. We go now! Jannie attack death claw! Why learn new power friendship? The not ready learn the training it. Lara's Shadow attack hit punch! The piper break fast the guard is destroys hard like crash bug. Wow! Lara find the factory TNT next is, just 3 hour please Legend protection me nasty hell bug. Sure watch your back!

3 Hour Time Destroy the Factory

Sandra watches out nasty bugs, just attack torn bite! Sandra feels her body weary, but never gives up! Amanda attack darkness doom! Bianca transformer Shadow Vampire sorrow destiny shock! AGGHH! Yes shot down little bug! Oh no! Sandra looks up don't like it! Lara out there now! Lara I did Legend is metal Bug or what! We leave now! Because is factory boom up 30 min... Jannie and Lara's Shadow start running too! The factory boom up to fast! Wow so close guys, just we not gone look up now Lara Croft?

CrashWorn Guard-Factory and Vampire high transformer power Love!

Red said yes hears CrashWorn great monster past the Legend viper danger battle, just people fear know wanted beast! Hey fine temple Legend have book, just sorry Esther stolen the temple. Yes okay defeated Esther for good! Now transformer Legend Crushes, MetalWolves and Shadow Vampire, just we ready fight! CrashWorn death laser! Legend Crushes attack, but freeze up, because weary bite had it! Sandra flood weary down, oh no! MetalWolves Ice freeze eyes! CrashWorn dodge torn line blast! MetalWolves hurt the hit hard! Lara said wrong Jannie and Sandra so hurt badly. Amanda said go Bianca care about you! Shadow Vampire shine a light transformer high step said people I care! AGGHHH! Shadow Vampire is now Lady Queen Vampire danger her attack nightmare blast is enemy understand break the pain, Shock wave viper! Is more attack...? Lady Queen Vampire now fights me? CrashWorn said you done for good. I see that CrashWorn attack trap hole is danger for you, because trap hole kill your body. What! NOOO! Yes defeated monster! Wahoo! Lara said let going next is last Factory.

Chapter 8

Tower High Factory

Yes last factory is change far nothing. Eve said is Tower High Factory not happy place guard Robot hard and shock time. Lara said no worry know kick the metal butt! LOL! Lara's Shadow says there wait for us is destroy the factory. Jannie said stop blah, blah, blah got here kick some butt! Amanda she is right Jannie. Red said me and Eve attack first easy for it. Sandra said is good planning us going the job. Lara said yeah, but please carefully enemy find hurt them. No worry Lara Croft help us is friendship. Oh okay!

Eve and Red going first attack the factory

Eve attack fire and ice blast! Red attack flame X boom! Come out the guard Robot X7 power shock down boom! Eve hit hurt so bad and Red shock down. Lara come down help them, just stop now! Sandra said Lara watch your back! Lara jump and dodge is attack shoot down the robot X9, but dodge next attack metal fire shock! Lara's Shadow attack hit head Robot X9 break piece. Robot so dumb me. Lara's Shadow watches out now! Jannie protection she, just blood out Jannie said sorry going down. Eve said AlexTank not easy, just attack fire blast, hang shoot gun, just watch it! AlexTank fire blast! Amanda punches blast! Destroy AlexTank way! Yes got down! Sandra jump inside Lara Croft back other Robot W-70 attack crash the body. AGGGHHH! Lara said Sandra! Lara's Shadow hit and Bianca attack crash the body down! Sandra crash down so hard, just mouth blood out is thanks Lara's Shadow. No problem good watch back. Jannie said that friend can is believed. Yeah do have love and friendship punch is heart strong, just whatever is happens us. Let go now! The factory comes destroy now! Eve said see a Metal-Dog X Death is eye laser and metal mission, hunter enemy death the heart freeze is body.

Metal-Dog X Death the battle

Lara said the battle now Robot! Lara's Shadow said you okay Sandra Legend? Yes fine no worry Lara's Shadow, just she feels not right. Metal-Dog X Death is portal whole desert the hot place. Sandra and Lara's Shadow flood the hole.

Desert Lara's Shadow and Sandra Legend life on...

Sandra said where we are? I know where we? Think like desert very hot too. Yeah you think? I looks Lara's Shadow is together know don't like me. Who tell that Legend? No one Lara's Shadow, just think it. I look not true care you Legend You my friend and Vampire very meet understand friendship I making Natal is hate Lara Croft. So making kill Lara Croft, but why did not? I don't know Sandra destiny better around help out, just nothing talk about find out here. Sure, but sorry think that. It s okay Legend great friend. Ha-ha! Sandra said pain got hurt time, but not strong, just metal-Dog know problem us. Metal-Dog oh no find out!

Back face and face Metal-Dog...

Lara said where your people? The Metal-Dog trick sent a place desert know problem together, just trick him better! Let doing, just not happen again. We get him!

Metal-Dog battle him hand!

Jannie said guys out the factory we want him do! Lara is running first attack. Metal-Dog red eyes attack laser eyes! Jannie jump inside death claw! Wow gets him! That little cut! Bianca said now attack final viper! Metal-Dog attack tail shock! Sandra attack laser claw! Cut the half Metal-Dog ow! That hurt now! Jannie transformer MetalWolves tank blast Fire! AGGGHHHH! NOO! The End me! Yes defeated Metal for good! The factory destroys time Metal-Dog defeated it! We out time ready face Esther Darkness Witch.

We back ready face Esther...

Lara said no one chicken out me. No way Lara Croft we with you! Let we do!

Chapter 9

The Final Battle...

We walk slowly the guard wait trap us, but no guard quit and not right tower place. Jannie said she wait attack us, but watch attack us. Yes you right find out. We do now, just looks she is. Lara said Esther is over now! Yes know come stop me, but think not right destroy my factory ten them. Yes favor you, stop evil madness! Lara's Shadow you stop us, because seven us and one person. Yeah Lara's Shadow think one person very scared people together or friendship nothing for me! The power darkness rule is world forever and ever! You people never stop nice power! Lara said blah, blah you talk no action feel sorry Esther! Esther time stop, just tell you Lara Croft sorry fight me! Sandra wake up said hey that work think! What! Lara said yes chicken out be your game, so work the line because defeated us. Lara's Shadow attack dark kick! Esther dodges attack torn sonic! AGGHHH! Jannie transformer MetalWolves slow, but Esther oh yeah stop transformer now is never happen again no one! NOOO! Can't believe happen us! Esther wake up dark Knight think it, just attack death power blast! Amanda on shield is protection her friends. No worry here helps guys. Eve said old sister nasty heart freeze heart time! Huh? NOOO! What do me! Red said fury crash fire! The trap not user her attack! Sandra said we had her defeated now! Lara attack shoot down Esther! AGGHH! I blood down, just Lara's Shadow crash body her down. Jannie said never hurt people attack death claw! AGGHHH! Bianca said yes final down! Attack viper hard! Amanda attack is darkness shadow doom! Sandra said now not help you done other people you Witch! Attack laser Claw! AGGHHH! NOOO! Why happen I like is. Yes defeated I other stop you! Yes, but find way defeated them too!

Defeated Evil Esther Darkness Witch...

Yes fix the terrible Witch is future now hope the quest is over or begin. Lara Croft here sees ya next time the action... Credits

Good Characters:

~Lara Croft~ ~Amanda~ ~Lara's Shadow~ ~Sandra Legend~ ~Jannie WolvesBlade~ ~Bianca Vampire~ ~Little Alex~ ~Mayor~ ~Locked teams~ ~Bob~ ~Alex Dragon~ ~Steve Kendrick~ ~Ice-Eve Witch~ ~Fire-Red Witch~ Evil Characters:

~Evil Esther Darkness Witch~ ~The Soldiers~ ~Death Tiger~ ~Flame Ranger~ ~Mac Dragon~ ~Code Dragon~ ~Dragon King~ ~Destruction Monster's~ ~skull dragon~ ~Sea Dragon~ ~MenRock Monster~ ~Sorrow Guard Men~ ~Ray Red Black Monster~ ~Riron~ ~DarknessWolves~ ~Jack Freaky killer~ ~Toy monster Scared Ball Z8~ ~Spider Toy D4~ ~Toy RC Tower monster~ ~Metal Monster~ ~Bug number one~ ~Bug number two~ ~Iron Bug~ ~Bug's Guard~ ~CrashWorn Guard~ ~Robot X7~ ~Robot X9~ ~AlexTank~ ~Robot W-70~ ~Metal-Dog X~

Transformers are Power:  
Sandra Legends is:  
Legend Crushes Legend Knight Legend WarKnight

Jannie WolvesBlade is:  
MetalWolves DreamWolves DarknessWolves IronWolves Bianca Vampire is:  
Shadow Vampire Lady Queen Vampire

Thanks for Reading my Story Hope you like the Story!  
Begin 2008-2010 End!

Sandra Farias See later next time!


End file.
